puranas_national_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Clarks
Name: Amelia Clarks Species: Lycanthrope Gender: Female Height: 6 feet 1 inch (1.8542 meters) Age: 17-years-old Notes: A rough and tumble girl her entire life, the tomboy Amelia Clarks was always getting into trouble for fighting growing up. While Amelia has never officially seen the inside of a juvenile facility, she has had her fair share of run ins with the law, even to the point officers have, with the approval, backing, and support of the Clarks family, had her spend unofficial time being, as they put it, 'scared straight' with temporary stays in juvenile hall facilities. However, her 'trials', as she terms them, have only made Amelia tougher. Though still the innocent girl at heart, she sees herself as quite the bad ass. At the end of their ropes with trying to deal with her, the Clarks found rescue in the form of the iS.S. Howling Moon/i when the small ship docked at the world they were living on. In fact, Amelia herself sought out some of the iHowling Moon/i pack where they were relaxing in a local park near her family home. Though dwarfed by the 'wild' Lycanthropes, the youngster held her own in the ensuing scrape. In fact, though the local law enforcement officers were preparing to drag her off for a first, a court appearance, the pack's Alpha stopped them. Her fighting spirit had impressed him and he proposed an idea: as had many Lycanthropes in the past with other 'wild' packs, she would join the crew of the iHowling Moon/i where she could fit in with others who had equally yet to settle down and find their place in the universe. Knowing that such 'wild' packs had historically produced several Lycanthropes that went on to be major figures, the Clarks family agreed to his proposal, knowing otherwise Amelia would otherwise get her first official prison term, and a local judge agreed. Being the newest member of the iHowling Moon/i 'wild' pack, Amelia stands ranked as an Omega. As feisty as she has proven herself, she has survived the encounter with Orks where they were set-up into a massive fight where both sides lost lives. After spending time on the Ork planet, where they showed themselves as kindred souls to the wandering Lycanthropes, the pack departed looking for their next adventure. Sometime later, she was at the helm when, in need of fuel, the iHowling Moon/i stumbled upon the Covenant Empire flotilla orbiting a blue gas giant. Unexpectedly shot down, she showed her skills further when she used what little manual controls they had left to 'land' the ship in a more or less intact during a semi-controlled crash onto the surface of a miniature Dyson ring. Ever since the encounter with the Orks, when she was fighting tail-to-tail alongside the pack's Alpha, Amelia has developed an attraction to the older male Lycanthrope. Though her first such time feeling such for another, the more time they spend together, the deeper her feelings grow. However, she is unsure how to proceed. Still, she does what she knows best, trying to get his approval by excelling, or trying to, at everything she sets to work on. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive